Welcome to The Concrete Jungle
by perrylover14
Summary: Perry finds himself in a whole new world when he meets the PoM gang, how will they get along, how will Perry get home? Will Skipper ever trust him? Will... OH JUST READ! IT'S GOOD!
1. Chapter 1

"Um... What the frick? Where am I?"

I was tired, having just awoke from an unwanted sleep. I was grogey too. I ignore the feeling immedantly, just in case I had to jump into action. Being a secret agent, I remembered my training, and took into account the surroundings. I wasn't dangleing over allygators, or lava, or a pit of eels. I was not stuck in some stupid trap nor could I hear Doof rambleing in the backround. In I saw and heard nothing. But I could smell moldy wood, and I felt hay covering the hard surface on which I sat. There was no doubting it, I was in a crate!

*KNOCK KNOCK!* Shortly after I had knocked on the crate, a ferm voice spoke up.

"Who are you, state your name and buisnes here!" So I, didn't like it when anybody, except my superiors, ordered me around like he was royalty. So I got smug with him.

"Well nosey I should just ask you the same thing, but I'll play along. My name is Perry Flynn."

"What's your buisnes here?"

"Uhhh... What do you think idot, I'm stuck in a friggin' crate!"

The voice then spoke up again, but he wasn't addressing me. "Rico! Get that poor animal out of that crate!" Again with the orders? Before I knew it a chainsaw had cut me out of the crate, and I saw the animal named Rico, and he was a penguin, and there were three others, a short stumpy one with a large chest and a flat head, a shorter and stumpier one than the other, and the fourth was very tall and held a clipbord. Then I pointed my attention to the Asian otter, in my opinion she was fairly attractive. Not that it matters. In the backround I saw other animals in cages and a large belltower above the entrance. WHERE AM I!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I havent updated! Of course(spelling!) I own nothing, I forgot to say that so I hope that counts for the whole story! Thanks for the reviews! Ya'll are AWSOMESAUSE! Tee-Hee!

Perry POV

I focus on the four penguins standing in front of me, and the otter, and I see the tall one staring at me like I'm his shiney new toy. then he comes up, and says to me, " Hello there, I am Kowalski, second in command, options guy and over-all strategist. I'm the brains here, and I must know...Are you a REAL PLATYPUS! Oh my GOLLY! YOU'RE AN EGG LAYING MAMMAL!... I've got to run tests, so manny questions!"

"WOAH! Hold up now, don't get your knickers in a knot! It's nice to meet you too." I reply as I stick out my hand. And Kowalski egerly takes it. The next one to get my attention was the otter. She had a nice big smile on her face and wasted no time in shakeing my hand next. Then, she introduced herself,"Hi, I'm Marlene, Welcome to the Central Park Zoo! It's nice to meet you!"

"Thank you Marlene, I'm happy to meet such a friendly face. And who just might the others be?" I asked as I turned to face the other three penguins, who had yet to introduce thenselves.

Then I was startled by the excitement in the smallest penguin's eyes as he bounded up to me. And then proceeded to give me another hardy handshake and a warm smile. He the looked up at me from his angle and I smiled back at him, then he said, with a British accent I might add,"Ello' there! I'm Private, And this is Skippah and Rico!" And then he pointed to the bossy, flat-headed penguin as Skipper, leaving the last one to be Rico. Ah, yes that's right! Note to self: Rico regurgitates chainsaws, don't get him mad. Then I asked a question,

"So not to be rude or anything, but why did Rico have a chainsaw in his gullet? Is'nt that a bit dangerous?" And then the short one, Private, nice lad, answered,"Because when we go on our top secert missions, sometimes we need somthing, and Rico-" Private was cut short when bossy one slapped him up-side the head. I'm starting to like this guy less and less...

"Private! You can't go around spilling classified information to strangers! That lower mammal is probabbly a spy sent by Dr. Blowhole!... Say how did you get here anyway?" Bossy one, er, Skipper asked. I was nice and ignored the urge to punch him for the lower mammal remark, as did Marlene.

"I'm on it!" Kowalski And I said at the same time,...Awkward. Then I went over to the crate, along with Kowalski, to see what was up.

"Skipper, I'm going to run a trace." Kowalski said and then proceded to lick the crate...Ewww.

"I taste-" I cut him off

"Lemme' guess, wood and hay?"

"Yeah, that's about it, sorry Skipper I just can't trace it. If you wuold, please?" Kowalski looked ashamed as Bos-Er I mean Skipper Hit him. Hey, I would be ashamed too, if I had to lick a dirty crate. I looked back at the crate and noticed a stamp and an address, and I read it out loud,"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorperated".

Then I face palmed myself.

I should have Known.

THANKIES! I Hope you like this chappie! Stay AWSOMESAUSE AND REVIEW!

And P.s. I don't own POM or PnF, But Awsomesause is my word, All rights reserved. LOL JK, but seriously


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people! I hope your all likeing my story! Here's another chappie!

SKIPPER'S POV

"Who's Doofenshmirtz?" I asked not knowing what to expect. Probabbly his master who sent him here to destroy us all. Ahhh crap, not this again! They always find me! When this last happend to me I was with Manfreiti and Jhonson and... Oh no, I'm starting to sound like an old man rambling on about the "old days."

"um, I can't realy tell you that. It's classified." Perry answered. He won't tell me. So he is a spy.

"oh, so you are a spy? Is that right? That's the only reasion you would have for be ing so secretive!" I got him now.

"Ok, he's my brother-in-law, sister's hubby, and he's not very fond of me lets just say." Perry replied. Liar. Ohhh! I got another!

"And why was that so classified? Did you change your mind, or are you lieing through your teeth?"

PERRY'S POV

Oh crap, he knows, he knows I'm lieing. Well, that means I need to be more beliveable. "Changed my mind. So here's the story, Taylor, my sis, is married to that guy Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, who dosn't like mr too much. And Doof is a doctor in mathmatical science." Kowalski's eyes lit up at that.

"Oh really? That's cool! 'cause I love math and science!" He said officaly joining the conversation.

"yeah, really, Kowalski you guys would be pals." I looked at Skipper, he knew I was still lieing. So I shot him a glare. I'm not the only one with a secret, and I was gonna prove it.

"So, why does it matter? Why are you so suspisious and defencive? I think your the one with somthing to hide!"

"What? Pffttt! No! Why would you think that?" Skipper lied.

GOTTCHA!

Sorry the chapter was so short. the next chapter will be same length. And we get to hear more of Skipper's thoughts!

STAY AWSOMESAUSE! 


	4. Chapter 4

OK, So sorry if you worried about my dissappearance off the face of the Earth. And to make it up to everyone, I'll make this chappie a longer one so that the story actully goes somewhere! And best of all, YAY It's in SKIPPY'S POV!

Skipper: -.-. That's not my name, don't call me,'Skippy.'

Me: Well Skipper is not your real name either.

Skipper: Yes it is. 8(

Me: Not anymore, when you live under MY fictional roof, I am the boss.

Skipper: 0-o Can we just get this chapter overwith?

Me: OK, the story starts...

NOW!

Skipper's POV

Hover Dam! He got me, I can't come back at that! I'm a REALLY bad liar. But I can hide my emotions from the untrained eye. He shot me a glance, the look in his eyes told me that he WAS trained, and that he KNEW I was lieing. Fish and Chips! That mammal is a lot smarter than I thought. Not Kowalski smart, but smart enough, and trained enough, to beat me at my own game. He was sharp, quick to notice things... Like me. I must've taken too long to say something else because he suddenly retorted, " I thought so."

And nothing else. My team was dumbstruck, they knew he had outsmarted me. And it's a good thing Private kept his mouth shut about it. Kowalski looked at me with suspicion in his eyes, and Private had his flippers over his beak to keep him from saying anything. Smart boy. And Rico just stood there with his mouth open so wide, I could easily walk right in and hide there for a little while. Long enough to figure this guy out. And I wanted to. But that would be weird. And I hope no one could read my expression well enough to tell that I was thinking that. I would look like a coward. And now I felt like one.

This was like verbal blackmail! My words aganst his. I knew he was lieing, he knew I was hiding somehting. He figures things out quick... That's probabbly what he specializes in. The art of deduction. But, that would normaly make me like you, minus the spy part, why do I hate him so? I mean everyone else likes him, Marlene seems to really like him though...But than again, she likes almost everybody. But than again, again, why wouldn't she like him? He's a mammal, with deep unreadable brown eyes, perfict white smile, slender figure, broad chest. And to top it all off... He's got a really cool hat! Man this guy is impossible for Marlene to resist! And I thought I was smooth! He probabbly plays the Spanish Guitar, Marlene's favorite instrument. In fact, he's everything I'm not!

...Hmmmm...!

His perfict appearence is what is going to lure her into the clutches of danger! He is just like that vampire guy in Dusk...no that's not it... Twilight! And he better not even think about making Marlene fall in love with him. 'Cause if he does, he's a dead mammal! In fact, if he even so much as looks at her, I'll ring his furry little neck! That no-good, dirty, rotten(pig stealin' great-great grandfather!JK8)woman stealing, attractive, chick magnet, spy stranger... Who I HATE. I'm gonna lay-low though. Wait until he shows his true colors, then, I'll attack. I'll exposse that mammal for who he really is, not olny a spy, but a heartbreaker! And then, after I do, Marlene will know what a real man, real Antartic macho, is like! So, after it's safe, and the spy is gone, I'll get her all alone. And when I finally make my move...she won't have second thought in her mind when she says yes! Oh yeah!

So while they spent their day hanging out with what's his name, I spent all day planning on how to take him down, and planning on how to win Marlene's heart with the 'ol Skipper charm. Multitasking is good for your brain ya know! I had even planned out where he'll stay, in the HQ, where I can watch him while he sleeps, so I know he's not kidnaping Marlene. And if/when he makes a move on her, I'll warn him, to be fair. And if he wants to play hard ball, than so be it, I'll play his game and beat him at it too.

... Sorry if that chapter was long and boring, but at least we know Skipper's thoughts on Perry. Next, There will be a Perry-Julian confrontation. Promise to be funny. And also, you can tell me who's POV you want the next chapter to be in. Anyone's, even Frankie the pegion or Alice or even Mort! I wanna hear it from you! OK?

STAY AWSOMESAUSE!


	5. Chapter 5

SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY I didn't update! Gots a new laptop, so just learning the ropes! And I got a DA account! I drew i a humanized Skipper... He's my fav

I dont own POM or Pn'F... if I did, well, It would be all about Perry and Skilene 0-o

ONTO DA STORY!

...

Marlene POV

The tension was thick... I mean cut it with a knife thick... and Skipper kept looking at me, for a while... not saying I didn't like it... But he was. And the tension was mostly between him and Perry, who didn't look very inthused to be here, and he kept glancing at me too! Not in the way Skipper was... But again... he was.

I wanted to get to Know Perry, so I decided to try to get him out of this situation with Skipper, who is just being paranoied. So I said

"Well this is awkward... so Perry why don't I show you around the zoo?"

"That'd be nice Thanks Marlene" Perry replied, with a little bit of an "Aussie" accent. It was charming.

So perry and I went off while the penguins stayed on the ice floe... probabbly to discuss what happened. Leaving me to learn more about our mysterous Perry... But while we were looking around the zoo, he was strangely(Spelling!) quiet. I was about to ask what was up when the unspeakable happened... HE showed up...

"So I am seein' dat I have been having a new subject to woship da royal king... which is me... and he is not yet on da worshipin' meh kinglyness! Why you aren't is escaped me!" Julian demanded as he made his regal enterance... Jeez... I still wonder where the penguins found this character. Madagascar I think. Whatever.

"Well, I must ask, who died and made you king... This is an American Zoo, is it not? It is, so that means that this zoo was founded under Democratic properties, so did the zoo vote you into office or not, because I need to know wether this guy is the real deal... By the sounds of it, he's not even from America, his accent sound African... or something!" Perry interjected.

" Uh no idoto... I'ma from Madagascar! Duh... Where'd dey find dis guy?"

"Madagascar is considered part of Africa! 'Idoto'"

"Your annoying... I will tell da sky spirits to take him back! Maurice! Make note!" And Maurice just nodded, getting out a notepad, he pretended to take notes, as he gave a hardy eye-roll. 'Where is Skipper when you need him and his aggresiveness? Ugggghhhh! He can give somebody a look, and they'll wither in fear... except Perry. Huh... I wonder how he is with small children.

In fact, Perry so far, is a lot like Skipper... in every way I've seen! Perry is stuborn, in the fact that he wouldn't let Skipper intimidate him. Both are mysterious, I mean, the hat says it all really... and it's a really nice hat too...

After the long-winded quarell... Private found us and informed us thay Perry was going to be staying in the penguins HQ... I tagged along, just to see his reaction to the awesomeness of the HQ. But I was still suprised to hear that Perry would be staying with the penguins... I mean after the whole incident... i don't know what to call it, the thing that happened between him and Skipper... from the outside, you'd think I was making a big deal of things, but knowing Skipper, it's allways bigger.

Perry had a... 'normal' reaction to the HQ. Whatever that really means. He looked as if he wasn't dumfounded, but suprized. Like he'd seen better, but was shocked when he saw the whole thing. Weird. So after talking awhile, I decided it was time to leave, so I said goodbye to the penguins, and glanced at Skipper for the last time that day... he and Perry were testing eachothers wits in a heated game of chess, and all the others were watching, even the lemurs, when thry came over, they sensed the tension and competition, and had to stay to watch.

But it was getting dark, and I was tired. So when I got home, I ALMOST didn't notice the huge robot trying to hide under my rug... key word, 'trying.' Then he stoped, looked up at me and said...

"Hi, I'm- " And he was cut off by a lobster saying

"Shut up you glorified waffleiron! You'll give the 'Docs' identitys away!"

"But didn't you just do that sorta?" I interjected. And this started a long argument that lasted about half an hour, when a sorta high-pitched voice, with an accent... that sounded a lot Germen, and not as charming as Perry's, interupted...

"Hey! Norm! You got the otter yet, the Dolphin says she's key to bringing gown our nemises!" Both the lobsters and the robot's eyes went wide as Norm replied

"Oh yeah! Now I remember what we were supposed to do... were on it." Then they all turned and looked at me, I was hit on the head... and like the girl I am, I then screamed, and fainted as everything went black.

...

CLIFFHANGER! BOOMSHAKADA!


End file.
